A Pirates Life for me
by Asylum Teaparty
Summary: Chapter one of a fanfiction I'm writing. It's about a girl who washes up on a beach with no memory of her past or even her name. She only has a seashell necklace around her neck. She's taken in by Will turner, a blacksmith in the town. Read on for more.


Hello Everyone. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you guys will review and tell me what I did right and wrong ..

I lay there quietly. I wasn't sure where I was or, for that matter, who I was. All I could hear was a soft rushing, like water. I was laying on something soft, and it seemed to form around my body where I lay. I opened my light jade eyes, and let them adjust to the light of the rising sun. My muscles ached in protest as I sat myself up. I looked around and realized I was laying in the warm sands of a beach. I was drenched in sea water, and my red dress clung to my damp body. My dark brown hair hung in strands around my face like seaweed. My little shell necklace lay around my neck.

I tried to stand, but I was too weak to even try. I crawled over to a palm tree and leaned against it. I watched as the sun slowly rose, lighting the sky bright yellow. I was ravenously hungry, and my stomach growled its complaints. I noticed bleeding cuts and bruises on my arms and legs,stinging from the salt from the sea, and my dress was all in tatters. I looked over towards where the ocean was and saw the jagged rocks on which I must have landed. The tide was slowly washing my bloodstains off the sand. I sat there and faintly tried to remember what had happened to me, and also, how I ended washed up on this beach.

But then I heard voices. I looked in the direction that they were coming from and saw a dock with many people on it. Maybe these people could tell me where I was. I strained every muscle I could, and with the tree as a brace, I managed to stand. I took a step forward, then another, and began trying to run, slowly but surely. I cried out, "Haaay!! Please, can somebody help me?" My voice came out hoarse and ragged, and I was feeling weaker by the second. I had lost too much blood and I was still bleeding. I sent out more pleas for help, my voice getting fainter and fainter. Nobody on the dock seemed to notice me, too wrapped up in their own busy lives to notice a half drowned girl stumbling up the beach. I could take only one more step, and my legs collapsed beneath me. I reached out a hand towards the dock, but I still was too far away. Just as my vision began to blur, I thought I saw a boy look up and see me. Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was lying in a straw cot in a dimly lit room. There were swords, hammers, and tools hanging from the walls and lying on tables. There was a roaring fire with a billow in the far corner, where metal rods lay heating. There was a donkey attached to a machine on the other side of the room, sleeping soundly. I sat up too quickly, and the dizziness caused me to fall back on the straw. Somewhere in the room, there was the sound of metal pounding metal. I realized I was in a blacksmiths shop. I looked around, and found the noise coming from a person pounding a sword at a table. It was the same boy I had seen before, the only one who seemed to notice me lying on the beach. He turned and layed the sword on another table, inspecting it tediously. His hair was a light brown color, and fell in waves to his shoulders. He couldn't have been more than nineteen years old, only a year older than me.

He looked over, and noticed me staring at him. He gave a smile and walked over to where I lay, wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Awake now, I see." He said, his charming smile dazzling. "You were all battered and bruised back on the beach. You looked simply terrible. How on earth did you get in such a condition?" He asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"I...I don't know..." I replied, still wondering that same question to myself. "But...who are you?...and...where am I?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Will, Will Turner. You happen to be in the town of Port Royal. And what might your name be miss?" He replied, seeming quite the gentleman.

"I...I...I don't know"

"What do you mean? You can't remember your name?" He responded.

I shook my head,"No...I can't even remember how I ended up on the beach.."

He seemed to contemplate for a moment, and then looked back at me with his gorgeous smile of his.

"Well, I think you need a name, at least until you remember your real one. Let's see..." He looked me up and down, then snapped his fingers. "I know, how about Victoria?"

"Victoria..." I let the sound of the name run through my mind. It sounded like a lovely name. "I like it." I smiled weakly at the beautiful name that now belonged to me.

"Very well then, _Victoria_," He said, stressing the name. "I can guess that you are probably starving. You've lost a lot of blood already, and you'll need food to regain your energy." He stood and walked over to a large cabinet, opening it and taking out a cup and a plate.

I looked down at myself. I had cloth bandages wrapped around my cuts. This nice boy, Will, had saved me from that god forsaken beach and patched me up.

Will strode back to me, carrying a cup of water, and a small loaf of bread. I tooke the cup gratefully, and drank it down in one gulp. Remembering my manners, if not anything else, I ate the bread slowly and quietly, despite my raging stomache.

He seemed to study me for quite a few minutes, then seemed to make a decision. "I think you should stay here for a while, Victoria, at least until your memory returns." He said, finally. I tried to protest, but the food made only a muffled,"hmmph" come out. He held up a hand and spoke with an air of finality. "It is quite alright. I'm an apprenticed blacksmith, and my master won't be back for a few weeks. And anyway," he said "There has been word of a pirate in town. You should probably stay here. I, on the other hand, have to go to the market and get some more food. Do try and get some rest." He pulled on a dark brown coat and walked through the door.

I lay back on the pillow, listening to the sound of the crackling fire and the occasional snuffling of the donkey as it slept. I realized just how sleepy I really was, and pulled up the thin sheet that covered me to my chin. I began to drift off into a deep sleep, when I heard the door open. A man, who wasn't Will, ran through the door. He closed it quickly and pushed up against it, seeming to listen to the footsteps pounding down the road. Startled, I pulled the sheet up over my head. I watched the man through a hole in the sheet, and breathed slowly and silently. The man had black hair and a black braided mustache that hung from his chin. His clothes were plain and torn in some places. He wore a belt about his waist, and hanging from it was an old rusted sword, and a gun. I knew then that he was a pirate.

That's all for tonight people. I'm tired and I think if I write anymore, there won't be much to say in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about it, and tell me what I could do to make it better.


End file.
